


Itch

by exbex



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-30
Updated: 2010-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	Itch

European ambassadors are long-winded, Ray has decided. With every inhalation and exhalation of air the itch gets a little worse. He's looking at Meg and she's looking hot in her skirt and white shirt, buttoned, to a tasteful place but Ray knows exactly what color lacy bra she's wearing underneath her silky slip. He lets his eyes travel to her ass, which doesn't exactly help. He wants to excuse himself, but it doesn't look like he's going to be able to get a word in edgewise and there's no end in sight either. If he just leans back casually, against the corner of the door…oh yeah, that's right, up and down. The relief goes right through the fabric of his suit.  
It takes a minute to notice the silence. Meg and the ambassador are both staring at him. He looks bewildered and Meg looks…irritated. Ray straightens up, clears his throat. Meg leads the ambassador to the front of the Consulate, and Ray allows himself one last scratch of his back before waiting.  
"Something wrong?" She sounds as irritated as she looks, and that goes straight to his dick. He smiles saucily at her. "I've got this itch," he slowly begins to unbutton his shirt. Meg's trying not to smile, but there's one twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Really?" She slides her hands slowly beneath his undershirt and lightly brushes her fingers up and down his back.  
His cock only gets harder as she suddenly digs in with her nails and grazes them up and down. He hisses. It's not enough to break skin, but it hurts as much as it relieves the itching, and sends the blood throbbing right through him to his….  
"Inspector…" a knock on the now-closed door and that distinct voice is like icy cold water. He groans inwardly, and frantically forms his own cock-blocking revenge plan, weighing the satisfaction of getting back at Fraser against the guilt of screwing up the innocent Kowalski's chance to get laid.  
"One moment Constable." Meg smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek. She whispers in his ear. "You'll want to bring some lubricant when you come over tonight." She smoothes her shirt and turns toward the door. "Close the door on your way out," she says.   
Ray is in definite recovery mode now. He knows he's got a stupid dreamy grin on his face as he buttons up, but he's not caring as he thinks about later, the feel of Meg's bare skin and hard nipples brushing against his back, her growling and biting against his neck, the feel of the smooth leather entering him.


End file.
